


Cursed Prince

by VOlympianlove



Series: Asteria [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: When a freak storm blows in out of nowhere and his horse throws him, lowly Prince Joonmyun is left outside a lavish mansion with a bruised pride and a twisted wrist. Surely you're not supposed to listen to disembodied voices in an enchanted mansion.





	1. Freak Storm

Joonmyun bows to the pair of newly weds sitting on the dais.

When he rises, he catches the eye of the prince. 

Joonmyun doesn't remember a time where the prince has looked so happy.

Kris's lips are stretched in a gummy smile, his lover's arm curled around his.

The man who stands at the prince's side is startlingly beautiful, with milky pale skin and dark soulful eyes.

The wedding has been the talk of the town, with the townsfolk speculating the origins of the foreign man.

_As long as the prince is happy._ Joonmyun muses to himself, shuddering when he remembers the dark period where the prince has sunk into depression because his lover left him.

Thank god he returned, for the world had been thrown into darkness and everyone was treated to lots of stormy days and odd weather.

The prince pulls the man down and whispers something into his ear.

Joonmyun watches, envious of their relationship, for who doesn't wish for such love.

Joonmyun backs away slowly, done with his congratulations to wander towards the banquet.

The prince's lover detaches himself from the prince and after a few whispered words with the prince, follows after Joonmyun.

"Hi. I'm Yixing." The man holds out his hand shyly.

Joonmyun blinks, startled. 

The nobles of the palace rarely associate themselves with him, a prince of such little wealth and position.

Clearly, this Yixing is not from around here.

Joonmyun can hear the whispers start around him and he tightens his jaw.

"Joonmyun. Congratulations." He says shortly.

He wants to turn away but it would seem so terribly rude of him so he stays put.

Yixing smiles at him and leads him towards the banquet table where he secures two glasses of sparkling wine that smells sickeningly sweet and has the colour of cherry blossoms.

"Why do they look at you in that way?" He speaks lowly as he pours a glass of wine for Joonmyun.

Joonmyun is astounded at the ease of which the man serves himself instead of allowing the servants to bring a glass for him.

He takes the glass and murmurs his thanks.

"My family is not as well off as they are."

He says after draining his glass.

Yixing makes a sound of disbelief.

"They don't like you because your family is not as well off?"

Joonmyun decides that he likes this man.

He nods and turns when the sky rumbles.

"I should be going."

Yixing nods and touches his hand.

"I hope we meet again."

Joonmyun grins.

"Give my congratulations again to Kris for marrying someone as beautiful as you."

Yixing blushes, red climbing up his neck.

"Why does everyone here like to make me blush?" 

He grumbles to Joonmyun's delight.

"Off you go and be careful Your Highness."

Joonmyun hurries out of the Great Hall, grabbing a servant as he leaves, asking him to fetch him his cloak.

He heads for the stables and leads his horse from its stall just as the servant appears with his cloak. 

The storm clouds are darkening rapidly, an odd sign.

Joonmyun mounts his bay horse named Samson and turns him in the direction of the Enchanted Forest. 

He would have to take the short cut if he wants to get back home fast.

Joonmyun digs his heels into the Thoroughbred's sides and spurs him forward into the dark cover of the forest.

Thunder rumbles and the sky darkens considerably.

Joonmyun urges his horse into a canter, the dark leaves of the forest going by in a blur. 

The sky growls and without warning, the heavens open up, rain pouring down heavily, lashing through the foliage of the forest, startling Samson. 

The horse snorts and fights Joonmyun's hands as he struggles to keep him under control.

"Woah boy!!"

Joonmyun gasps as Samson surges forward.

He wraps his hands into Samson's mane, barely managing to stay on as he breaks into a frenzied gallop, crashing through the trees. 

Joonmyun leans forward and crouches low to avoid the branches.

A sharp branch still catches his cheek, tearing the skin.

Joonmyun gasps in pain but keeps himself crouched over Samson.

Blood from the open wound drips down and stains his cloak.

The rain pours down in buckets with no intention of stopping. It soaks right through Joonmyun's cloak to his clothes underneath. The hood does nothing to keep the rain out of his eyes as he gallops forward on a barely controlled horse.

The storm clouds above him boil in anger and lightning flashes, lighting up the sky.

Finally, when Joonmyun thinks his muscles are about to give out from exhaustion, they break through a line of trees and out onto a hill overlooking a majestic estate.

Joonmyun is blinking the water from his eyes when a crash of thunder startles the horse beneath him.

Samson bolts and Joonmyun lurches forward, grabbing at the mane with his hands slick with rain.

Samson gallops down the hill towards the tall wrought iron gates of the estate and rears up, screaming in fright when another bolt of lightning flashes and thunder roars.

Joonmyun screams as well when he is thrown from the horse's back, hands scrabbling blindly for the reins.

He is free falling, hurtling towards the ground at terrifying speed.

Thud! He lands painfully on the ground, his right wrist twisted in an awkward position.

Pain shoots through him and his vision whites out for a moment.

He groans even as he watches his horse vanish in the distance without him.

Joonmyun winces as he wiggles his legs and hands, avoiding the wrist that is beginning to swell.

He drags himself to his feet, groaning in pain. 

Cradling his injured hand, he approaches the tall gates with an air of apprehension.

As soon as he reaches the gates, they swing open without a sound.

Joonmyun gapes at the sheer size of the mansion that had been hidden partly by the gates.

In the storm, the dark stones of the mansion appears to look sinister but the light shining through the crack in heavy velvet curtains beckons to him.

Joonmyun limps forward and raises his hand to knock but like the gates, the big oak doors swing open silently.

Joonmyun takes a hesitant step past the threshold and another, the warmth coming from the house beckoning him.

He sneaks a glance outside.

The storm is still going heavily, showing no sign of stopping anytime soon.

Joonmyun stands in the foyer of the mansion, water dripping off him onto the marble floor.

The heavy doors close behind him as he steps further into the mansion.

"Hello?"

Joonmyun calls, not wanting to startle the owner of the house.

_Sit down and eat._

A disembodied voice whistles into the foyer, accompanied by a gust of air that pushes Joonmyun forward towards a large dining hall lavishly decorated with crystal chandeliers and velvet drapes.

Joonmyun stumbles and the invisible hand guides him into a plush velvet seat.

Joonmyun stares at the table in awe.

The table is laden with enough food to feed a hungry army.

Roast pheasant and sweetmeats are among the many delicacies on the table. 

The smell that rises off the table is good enough to cause his stomach to growl.

The invisible hands whisks away the cover of the plate in front of Joonmyun and a delicious scent wafts through the air. 

A ladle floats through the air and fills Joonmyun's bowl with an orange coloured soup.

Joonmyun inhales and instantly identifies the soup as his favorite pumpkin soup.

He thanks the air, feeling a little stupid as he does so before dipping the soup spoon into the soup.

When the soup touches his tongue, he is astonished as it tastes exactly the way his housemaid makes it, rich, creamy and full of pumpkin.

The invisible servants keep him busy, refilling his glass and serving course after delicious course.

At last, Joonmyun holds out a hand to stop the servants.

"Thank you for the meal."

He says aloud.

Hands curl around his shoulders and waist to urge him towards the tall staircase.

The disembodied voice speaks again.

_The mansion is yours to explore. However, don't go into the West Wing if you value your life._

Joonmyun shivers and lets the invisible servants guide him up the grand staircase, towards a lavishly decorated room.

He has just begun to take his shirt off when the door opens and a tray floats into the room.

The warm towel on the tray wraps itself around his swollen wrist and a bandage follows after.

A wet cloth wipes at the cut on his cheek that he has forgotten about and he winces at the sting. 

Peroxide is applied to the cut, seemingly without the help of any living person.

He sees a navy blue night robe fly off the rack as he is whisked out of the room into a bathroom with a massive tub with steam rising from the water.

The scent of roses invade his sense and he exhales, feeling more relaxed than he has ever been.

He is unclothed and unceremoniously shoved into the warm water.

Joonmyun closes his eyes and feels his tense muscles relaxing in the warm water.

Bottles of scented oils pour themselves into the water and a soft loofa scrubs at his back.

After he has washed, Joonmyun returns to his bedroom and slides between silky sheets.

The thunder outside the windows keep him awake.

Grimacing at the pain shooting through his wrist, he swings himself off the bed, and wanders off to explore the house.

The hallways are dimly lit when Joonmyun peeps out from behind his bedroom door.

He wanders down the hall, occasionally opening doors to peek inside.

His breath is taken away when a set of double doors swing open to reveal an enormous library.

_Oh wow._

Joonmyun gasps at the sheer amount of books in the library.

The library is lit with a central chandelier but little oil lamps light themselves as he steps towards the shelves.

The Odyssey and Hamlet are just some of the titles on the impressive shelves.

He gently slides the doors close, mentally reminding himself to return in the morning.


	2. Beast

The next hallway that Joonmyun encounters is much darker and the drapes covering the bay windows are ridded with holes, looking as if a bear had taken a swipe at them.

Joonmyun shivers unconsciously as he walks down the hallway.

The red carpet beneath his feet is covered in dust and muffles his footsteps as he walks.

There is only one room at the end of the hall.

Joonmyun rests his hand on the rusted gold door knob and turns it gently.

His breath hitches at the sight of the interior.

The room is very dilapidated, with shredded curtains and torn couches. The lamps have gone out and the only light in the room comes from a little bell jar sitting on a table in the center of the room.

Joonmyun stares, transfixed at the rose in the jar.

It is glowing softly, warm pink light streaming from the rose, filling the jar it is contained in.

Joonmyun releases the door and holds out a hand to touch the rose.

The serenity is shattered when a furious howl rips through the air.

Joonmyun jerks awake from the trance and spins around just when a massive shape flings itself in front of him.

"WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS!"

Joonmyun screams when the shape roars at him and stumbles backwards towards the door.

It is a huge thing of a beast, covered in dark matted fur and deadly looking claws.

Dark furious eyes glare at him and the red mouth roars again.

Joonmyun trembles as the beast backs him into the door.

"You have ten seconds to run."

The beast growls and smiles, sharp teeth glinting in the pale pink glow, seemingly delighted at the thought of a chase.

Joonmyun reaches behind him and turns the doorknob.

His heart thuds painfully fast in his chest as he slams the door behind him.

He breaks into a run, cold sweat running down to soak his night clothes.

_Ten_.

_Nine._

_Eight._

Joonmyun sprints down the hallway, counting down the number of seconds he has left.

When he reaches zero, a loud roar echoes from behind him.

His heart skips a beat and he stumbles blindly forward, pain shooting up his chest.

He hears the heavy footfalls of the beast following behind him.

And they don't sound very far behind.

Panic takes over him and adrenaline pumps through his body, spurring him forward.

He reaches for the doorknob of the first room he comes to and wrenches the door open, hurling himself inside.

Joonmyun presses his back against the wood, panting heavily.

The room is completely dark.

He shudders when he hears a loud roar and a furious thump on the door behind him.

Joonmyun twists the lock shut with shaking hands and uses the darkness of the room to his advantage to conceal himself.


	3. Unbound

Hidden behind a shelf in the dark room, Joonmyun takes the opportunity to catch his breath and calm his rapidly beating heart.

He can hear the thumping footsteps of the monster outside the door.

Joonmyun sinks against the wall and sighs to himself.

_Why me?_

He freezes when the footsteps outside pause.

The door creaks open and Joonmyun stops breathing, pressing himself as tightly behind the shelf as he possibly can.

He squeezes his eyes shut and listens.

The footsteps never come.

He hears the door click shut and internally releases a breath.

Just when he thinks he is safe, a large paw closes itself around his throat and grips tight.

**"Found you."**

Joonmyun screams and struggles when the beast lifts him from his hiding place and pins him against the wall.

The paw around his neck tightens until he can feel the pinpricks of the sharp claws pressing unrelentingly against his skin.

He chokes and writhes, body squirming against the tight hold.

"P...please!" 

He gasps, hands grasping helplessly at the large paws around his neck.

The beast growls and leans closer, his grip tightening ever so slightly.

Joonmyun wheezes and gasps, pain rushing through his injured wrist.

"One chance. Tell me my history as I have forgotten. Get it wrong and I will tear out your throat."

The beast threatens, its breath washing so close to Joonmyun's neck.

Joonmyun gasps and struggles to recall a story, any story that had involved a beast.

The claws tighten, slowly but surely cutting off his air supply.

They press painfully against the tender skin of his neck, little drops of crimson blood beading to the surface.

A face swims into view, a face that seems painfully familiar. 

A story, published in the magical news reports.

The cry of anguish over a lost lover.

They all come swimming back to him now as his strength wanes.

"You... You weren't always like this! A man. No! A prince. You were human. As human as I...I am. You aren't yourself... P... Please!! Beast, lost love, rejected a wizard or something. No... Wait.. Please... Arrogant bastard... I...I can't. Your face.."

Joonmyun rasps, his vision blurring as he choked and gasped for air.

"Dyo family!" He cries, his mind full of that one face that had haunted him from the time he had seen it.

"The only son... Kyung...something... Kyungsoo.. I don't know. Kyungsoo!"

The claws crush painfully close, blood trickling from the pin size wounds.

The beast howls, the sound filling the empty room.

"What have you done?!"

Surprise flashes across its features when the fur on its arm split, shedding onto the floor to reveal human skin, pink and raw.

The fur across the beast starts to shed and its features contort.

Joonmyun stares, dazed as the sharp claws sinking into the flesh as the hand curling around his throat smooth over into human skin and fingers.

The beast starts to shrink, releasing Joonmyun as it presses its hands to its face, screaming in pain.

Joonmyun remains pressed against the wall as the man-beast shrinks to be shorter than even him, fur falling off to reveal a naked man.

A very attractive naked man.

"You...you..." 

The man raises his head from his hands, staring at him in wonder.

Joonmyun stares right back.

"Kyung...soo?" He asks, still dazed.

The man rises to his full height, which isn't much to be honest, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah."

Joonmyun smiles back faintly before everything went dark.


	4. Revelations

Joonmyun is awakened by soft murmurs.

As he slowly comes to, bright light practically blinding him, he sees a young man lean over him, brow creased with concern.

"Not broken. Not over."

He hears snippets of the conversation as the young man strokes his forehead with a damp cloth.

He twitches and hears someone whisper.

"He's awake."

The young man withdraws his hand and watches Joonmyun curiously.

Joonmyun grimaces at the pain in his wrist as he slowly pushes himself to a sitting position.

"Wha..what happened?" He asks, voice husky and hoarse.

The young man staring back at him is familiar, with heart shaped lips and too wide scleras.

"Dyo Kyungsoo?"

He mumbles, struggling to remember the face of the man he had seen on his visit to the spirit glade.

The man reaches out and grasps his wrist gently.

The touch instantly reminds Joonmyun of the way the tentacles in the spirit glade had held him.

_So this is my soul mate._

He thinks, quietly observing the man.

The sound of a throat clearing snaps him out of his reverie and he glances up.

There is another man standing behind Kyungsoo, looking cross and irritated with his arms crossed.

Joonmyun blinks when he sees a set of fairy wings flash and a shower of glitter pours off the man.

"Who..." 

Kyungsoo does not even turn to look.

"The spawn of the devil, Jongdae. He's the one who cursed me."

The fairy, Jongdae scowls.

"That's not a very nice thing to say if you want my help."

Joonmyun gapes at the fairy.

_He has very nice cheekbones._

He decides after gawping.

Kyungsoo grinds his teeth and stands, offering a hand to Joonmyun.

"You must be hungry. Please, will you have breakfast with me?"

Joonmyun takes the proffered hand, gingerly allowing the man to bring him to his feet.

The fairy holds open the door, openly glaring at Kyungsoo.

"Why.. Why would you call him back if he cursed you?"

Joonmyun whispers as Kyungsoo leads him to the dining hall where he had dined the night before.

A feast had been laid out and the smell is incredible.

"We met when the bastard received a call to curse me. What did I ever do to him I wonder."

Kyungsoo grumbles as he holds a chair for Joonmyun.

Jongdae scowls and pulls a chair out for himself.

Kyungsoo arches an eyebrow.

"Were you invited?"

Jongdae sticks out his tongue and helps himself to congee.

Joonmyun glances at the both of them, thoroughly confused.

Jongdae slurps down his porridge.

"This isn't over you know. The curse is more complicated than that. He has only broken a small part. The rest is up to you."

Joonmyun blinks owlishly and raises his hand, feeling like an idiot as he does so.

"Where... Where do I come into play?"

Jongdae ignores him and glares at Kyungsoo who is diligently buttering toast, determinedly avoiding Jongdae's glare.

The tension in the room is so thick, Joonmyun is sure that he could cut it with a knife.

Kyungsoo finally looks up from his toast.

"And how do you expect me to break something I can barely begin to understand, Jongdae? When it was never my fault in the first place?"

Jongdae shoves back his chair.

"If you had never done what you did in the glade, this wouldn't have to have happen you bloody fool!"

Kyungsoo's eyes flash and he stabs a butter knife into the mahogany table before rising to his feet.

Joonmyun cringes back in fear.

"I didn't choose him!! I don't want him!!" 

He points at Joonmyun, voice rising in his fury.

Joonmyun's heart clenches.

_His soulmate does not want him?_

"It doesn't work that way you idiot!! You don't get to choose!! It's just like Kris!! He didn't get to choose either and he barely knows the man!! He's from a completely different dimension!!"

Jongdae cried shrilly, vein standing out against his neck.

"He was in love! I had someone else!! You know that!! I lost him over this!!"

Joonmyun's eyes fill with tears as he rises from his seat.

All his life, he has been the overlooked son, the spare tyre. Never important enough.

Now even his so called soulmate didn't want him. Joonmyun has been hoping since he was a child and learnt about the soulmates that at least, at least his soulmate would love him for who he is.

"I'm sorry I'm not good... good enough for you.." He stutters before he turns and runs from the dining hall.


	5. Lavender

Joonmyun stumbles from the dining hall and past a tiny wooden door. He is assaulted by the sweet, strong fragrance of roses. Brushing the stray tears from his face, he straightens and his jaw drops at the sight of the roses.

There are many, all of different colours. Awestruck, Joonmyun wanders over to the nearest rose bush and examines the flowers closely. They are all in full bloom, yellow petals as bright as the sun. The smell is so strong that it nearly overwhelms him.

An unusual colour catches his eye and he turns, a little startled.

There is a strikingly lavender rose growing in the middle of a patch of red roses and Joonmyun could almost swear that it was glowing.

As if in a trance, he moves towards the lavender rose, hand outstretched. The smell of roses becomes almost overwhelming.

_Come. Come to me._

He can almost hear the words. He does not see Jongdae leaning against the door to the garden, a secret smile on his face.

Just as his hand closes around the rose, a sharp pain pierces through his hand, jolting him from his trance. Joonmyun yelps and pulls his hand from around the rose. Blood beads to the surface of the skin, crimson red a stark contrast against his pale hand. He starts to feel rather dizzy, the smell of the roses becoming unbearably strong.

Gasping, he tries to steady himself but the world has started to spin and darkness clouds at the edge of his vision. Staggering, he collapses onto the ground, bringing his injured hand to his chest as his knees buckles unsteadily. Lying on the ground, too weak to bring himself up, he hears Jongdae’s voice speaking.

“A lavender rose means Enchantment _._ ”

_Oh._ He thinks, just before the world goes black.

-

_Perfect. Everything is going according to plan._ Jongdae smiles to himself satisfied with the results of his enchanted rose.

He kneels next to the unconscious prince and checks his pulse before heaving a sigh of relief. No allergic reactions which is good or it would complicate things. He can just imagine the chiding he would get from Baekhyun if the prince died because of an allergic reaction to his spell.

Carefully, he sprinkles a little bit of glitter, oh wait sorry, **_fairy dust_** , over the prince and he lifts into the air. He manages to transfer the prince into the highest tower without much of an incident with the exception of letting him float too high once and bumping his head into the doorway.

Joonmyun sleeps on anyway, the spell will ensure that.

He settles the prince onto the prepared bed and slides the satin sheets over him.

With a wave of his hand, he draws the curtains over the one window in the room and lays a deep burgundy coloured rose in Joonmyun’s hand, being mindful not to prick himself or the sleeping prince. With another wave of his hand, he draws the drapes from around the four poster bed closed so that the prince may sleep in peace and upon leaving the room, he turns and twists the lock shut, locking the heavy door.


	6. Enchanted

  
"What have you done Jongdae? Why do you look like the cat who got the canary?" Kyungsoo asks suspiciously as Jongdae waltzes back into the dining hall with a self satisfied smirk on his face. 

"Nothing. Just a little incentive for you to break your own curse." Jongdae sing songs, plopping himself down at the table and helping himself to more porridge. 

Kyungsoo blinks. "Did you find him?" Jongdae looks up from stuffing himself with porridge in exaggerated shock. "I thought you didn't care." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, worry spiking through him despite his next words.

"I don't. I just want to make sure he can find his way home without dying." Jongdae raises his eyebrows. "He's not going home." "Why not?" "He can't." Kyungsoo rises from his seat, brows furrowed, eyes asking for Jongdae to continue. 

"He's under a spell." Jongdae smirks as Kyungsoo's face contorts in fury. "You fucking bastard! What'd he ever do to you?!" He snatches up the butter knife and hurls it at Jongdae, eyes flashing with hatred. 

Jongdae yelps and his magic sparks, the butter knife melting into a pool of silver just before hitting him. His eyes darken as he rises, his face twisting into something darker. "You dare..." He clenches his fist and Kyjngsoo gasps when pain invades every pore of his body. 

He collapses onto his knees, swearing and clutching at his head in agony. Jongdae twists his wrist and Kyungsoo howls, feeling the tips of his fingers split open. Claws extend from his fingertips, ripping and tearing at the flesh. He screams for mercy when the skin on the back of his hands splits opens, blood streaming from them in rivers, fur forcing their way through. 

Jongdae release his fist, dark eyes surveying the wounded man in front of him coldly. Kyungsoo pants and gasps in pain, chest heaving for breath. Sweat trickles down his face as he stares at the fur on the back of his hands in disbelief. 

"You brought this upon yourself." Jongdae murmurs coldly. Kyungsoo looks up at him, eyes full of despair. "Your love now sleeps in the highest tower of your estate. He will sleep for eternity until you find a way to break the spell. Your body will gradually turn back into one of a beast as you search for a spell. Considering you don't want to be rescued, now you have to rescue someone. Until you can learn to love, you will feel the pain you have inflicted upon the poor prince fated to be your soul mate. Good luck to you Kyungsoo." Jongdae mutters as he turns away, displeased by the turn of events. 

Kyungsoo staggers to his feet as the lights in the mansion flicker and dim, the carpet turning into a disgusting shade of brown. "Wait please." He pleads, grabbing onto Jongdae's arm. Jongdae shakes him off and strides towards the foyer. 

"Please Jongdae!" Kyungsoo scrambles after him, desperation lacing his voice. Jongdae spares him a glance and pity makes a place in his heart long enough for him to spit. "Start with the spirit glade." He vanishes before Kyungsoo's eyes as the wretched man falls to his knees.

Kyungsoo moans in despair as he stares at the fur on his hands. He did not want to go through the pain of transformation again. His body trembles uncontrollably as he thinks of the dark days ahead. Biting his lips harshly, he forces back the tears that threaten to spill over and rises to his feet.

He pulls gloves over his hands as he starts out towards the highest tower, determined to see the prince before he starts out for the spirit glade. He would hate to be responsible for the Prince's life.

He walks up the flights of stairs, mind whirling all over the place. A sharp pain in his hands remind him of his situation. He arrives at the top of the stairs panting both from exhaustion and pain. 

The door at the top of the tower is bolted shut but Kyungsoo easily wrenches the lock out and kicks the door open. The claws tear open his gloves, exposing his disfigured hands. He swears and pulls off the ruined cloth as he steps into the room.

The room is so dark that he can barely see. He steps carefully around the bed to draw back the curtains covering the window but they don't budge. He sighs and turns his gaze to the bed. The Prince's pale skin looks lovely against the dark burgundy of the satin sheets. His dark lashes are fanned out on his cheeks and he looks peaceful and serene as he sleeps, a rose clutched in his hands. The stone around Kyungsoo's heart softens as he stares at the prince lying on the bed. He looks beautiful just lying there. A strange feeling pools in Kyungsoo's chest and he turns away, vowing to awaken this strange prince no matter what. 

He leaves the room quietly, the sense of peace he had looking at the prince fading into a renewed sense of urgency. He hurries down the stairs and packs food for a few days' travel. He knows it is impossible for him to travel by horse so he changes his boots to the sturdier ones and he is ready. And nervous of what he will find in the spirit glade.  



	7. Fated Fairytales

  
Kyungsoo pushes aside a long vine blocking his way. It seems a long long time since he has travelled even remotely close to town where the Deer King ruled with his icy partner. 

He shoves aside a hanging branch and steps towards the long willow branches that surround the spirit glade. He reaches out, hand trembling to sweep the willow aside. The branches resist him and he is not surprised. The glade has a mind and life of its own and they never forget an insult. "Please." He whispers and the branches part reluctantly, catching on his clothes every opportunity they can. 

The darkness of the glade is lifted when the wil'o wisps appear, chattering angrily at him. They tug and pull at his clothes and try even try to blind him with their light. He jerks away when the wil'o wisps start tugging on his hair. They bodily try to force him from the clearing but the willow branches have vanished and they will only return after he has finished what he had come for. 

He steps towards the clearing and the wisps leave him alone, chattering and grumbling to themselves. Kyungsoo parts the curtain of leaves quietly and freezes when he sees that there is someone else in the clearing. Or rather, two people.

Kris stares deeply into Yixing's eyes as Jongdae lays a pink vine across his wrist and another across his lover's. The vines snake around the couple's joined hands and clasp together, little tentacles linked tightly together, never to be separated again. He hears a rustle of leaves parting but is too entranced by Yixing's eyes to notice much. Jongdae lifts the joined vines from their wrists and sets it down on their branch. The purple flower glows brighter and emits a soft sigh, petals opening completely to reveal two silver lockers embedded with an opal and a topaz respectively. 

Yixing lets out a startled gasp but Kris smiles and pulls his husband close and kisses him deeply. Jongdae drapes the opal over Kris's neck and the topaz over Yixing's and the couple kiss again. The love between the men is obvious and it makes Kyungsoo's heart throb painfully.

"Come, my love." Kris takes his lover by the hand and leads him towards the edge of the clearing. They smile as they pass Kyungsoo and Yixing even lays a hand on his shoulder and whispers a good luck. 

Jongdae blinks as Kyungsoo slips into the clearing. "Which one is mine?" He asks roughly. Jongdae points at a drooping flower wordlessly and Kyungsoo stifles a gasp. The flower looks worse than it did the last time when he had wrenched his hand loose from the soul vine. The petals are tightly closed and browned on the edges. 

The flower looked dead. "Terrible isn't it?" Jongdae murmurs as Kyungsoo stares. "It's what's happening to Joonmyun right now." Kyungsoo reaches out and brushes a hand over the petals of the flower and the soul vine twitches weakly. He allows the vine to twine its way around his wrist and hears a tired sigh. 

_So tired. And sleepy. So unloved. Poor thing_.

His mind fills with images of Joonmyun in a tiny palace being chastised by a man that could only be his father and him being scorned by the other nobles for his family's lack of wealth. The flurry of images end with Joonmyun lying on the bed in the highest tower, life draining slowly from him. The soul vine unwinds itself and lays down, looking rather sad and limp. 

"You told me he was only sleeping." Kyungsoo mumbles, staring at the soul vine that belonged to Joonmyun. The vine was in a sadder state than his own, looking all dry and dead.

Jongdae shrugs. "It hardly my fault Soo." He murmurs. Kyungsoo thinks back to the poor prince and that fills him with resolve. "How can I help him?" He asks, looking at Jongdae imploringly.

"Go to the palace and look for the prince and his foreign lover. I'm sure they have an idea." Jongdae smiles cryptically and holds open the curtain of leaves.

Kyungsoo is only momentarily surprised by the fact that it is already evening by the time he leaves the clearing. Time passes differently there and he starts off towards the forest on foot, Jongdae having disappeared on him again.

He arrives at the palace when night has fallen and has just raised his hand to knock when the guard shrieks and draws his sword. "Monster!" He blinks owlishly at the guard and the guard points at his hands. He looks down and finds them covered in fur with long claws extended.

"I must see the prince." He speaks firmly, sticking his hands into his pockets and utilizing every bit of noble training he had received as a prince. The guard shakes his head but Kyungsoo bares his claws. The doors open for him to show Prince Kris reclining on a throne with his lover in his lap. The Crown Prince is nowhere to be seen. Kyungsoo feels self conscious as he steps inside. 

The Prince's lover sees him first and smiles warmly at him. "Hi." The prince turns and smiles as well, arm curled gently around his lover's waist. "May we help you?" Kyungsoo hesitantly draws his hands from his pockets. The pale man gasps and the prince is on his feet, hand on the hilt of his sword and pushing his husband behind him. "What are you?!" 

Kyungsoo holds his hands up. "I come in peace." The Prince's husband nudges him away and hurries towards him. Against the Prince's protests, he takes up one of Kyungsoo's hands, much to his surprise. "A curse?" The man asks, pale hands brushing against the fur, tentatively touching the long, sharp claws. Kyungsoo nods, surprised. The Prince moves forward, amber eyes smoldering as he rests a hand against his lover's waist. 

"Beauty and the Beast." Kyungsoo hears the man whisper, leaning into his husband. "You guys really have all the fairytales here." Kyungsoo sees the Prince's brow crinkle. "Beauty and the Beast? Which one is that?" The man strokes the fur on Kyungsoo's hand thoughtfully before his eyes spark to life. 

"Please sit down and we can talk." He gestures towards the chair close to the throne and Kyungsoo gulps, wondering if the man even knew who was supposed to sit there. He had heard stories that the man the prince had married was foreign and from another world but it really showed here.

Kris pulls Yixing close to him as they settle into their seats. He frowns at the man-beast when his lover reaches forward to take his hands again. Kyungsoo swallows nervously when the Prince's lover reaches forward to fiddle with his hands in fascination. "Xing." The prince starts warningly. He jolts back and sends Kyungsoo an apologetic glance. "Sorry, I just couldn't... We don't have anything like this happen in my world." He mumbles, hand coming to scratch at his neck nervously. The prince leans over and kisses him endearingly.

"You must need our help if you've travelled to see us." Kris addresses the man-beast formally. Kyungsoo nods. "Yes Your Grace." The prince exchanges a glance with his husband and leans forward. "Tell us your story. Yixing loves stories." He pats his lover on the head and said man smiles encouragingly. 

Kyungsoo relates with everything that has happened in the past weeks and the prince and his partner listen carefully, the prince occasionally sneaking looks at his lover. "Does the story sound familiar to you my love?" He asks after Kyungsoo has finished. "Yixing has read many stories and according to him, our world reflects those stories." He explains to Kyungsoo who looked confused.

Yixing nods enthusiastically. "I think it is a mix of Beauty and The Beast with Sleeping Beauty. You mentioned that your lover is asleep right?" He asks, intelligent eyes focused on Kyungsoo. "He isn't my lover, he just broke my curse." Kyungsoo hurriedly corrects him before he feels a spark of pain travel up his arms. "Jongdae asked me to come to you because he said you would have an idea Your Grace." 

Yixing waved him away. "Just Yixing is fine. Well in the stories I've read, the princess is usually awakened after a hundred years have passed by true love's kiss." Kyungsoo snorts. "I beg your pardon Your Grace but Joonmyun is no princess and I certainly do not have a hundred years to spare." The Prince's eyes flash. "You will not speak to my husband in that manner." 

Yixing lays a hand on his husband's chest and pushes him back down. "Hush angry bear. He meant no disrespect." The prince deflates immediately. Kyungsoo is impressed. "Perhaps the true love's kiss would work?" Yixing looks at him, head tilting cutely to the side. The prince looks at him with starry eyes and presses a kiss against his neck. Kyungsoo suppresses his laughter. The prince is so smitten that it was funny to watch. Yixing squirms and bats at him. "Not the neck love." 

He jabs the prince hard in the ribs and the prince recoils, pouting like a child. "You're distracting me. Will you please leave us if you're not going to contribute anything useful?" Yixing pokes his husband in the side and the Prince mock sighs. "Alright, since you don't want me anymore." Yixing catches his collar and kisses him hard before pushing him away. "Don't be dramatic my prince." Kyungsoo clears his throat and Yixing turns back to him, a flush crawling across his face. "Sorry."

"If you could tell me the story that you think relates to mine, the answer may be within the story." Yixing grins. "Of course! Beauty and the Beast is one of my favorites!" 

After a lengthy story, Kyungsoo is pretty sure he knows what he has to do and the thought of it is not pleasant in the slightest. His arms are hurting terribly and he is sure there is dried blood on the inside of his sleeves. "Thank you Your Grace for your time." He rises and bows at the same time the prince reenters the room. "Good luck." Yixing smiles at him as he is pulled into the Prince's arms. Kyungsoo bows and takes his leave, politely declining Yixing's suggestion for him to rest at the palace that night, anxious to return home. He takes no notice of the darkness outside and only knows that he has to return soon. 


	8. Dreamscape

  
In his sleep, Joonmyun stirs. His dreams are full of the owl eyed man who is fated to be his soulmate. He watches with a heavy heart as his love pushes through the enchanted forest, dried blood crusted onto the sleeves of his coat. He sees Kyungsoo standing in the spirit glade, the dying flower before him and hears the despair in his voice as he begs for Jongdae's help. He sees Kris's beautiful lover speaking animatedly and Kyungsoo sitting and brooding in front of him. Joonmyun feels no resentment towards him but instead feels guilt settle in his stomach as he watches his love stumble on a rock in his tiredness and nearly step on a toadstool housing a couple of pixies. 

Kyungsoo is tired and confused at the odd feeling in his chest as he rewinds the story Ying has told to him: 

  
_The prince in the story is turned into a beast because he could not see beyond his selfishness and killed a deer who had just birthed a fawn. He did not see the fawn and saw only the doe. He was cursed to be a beast until a girl who could see past his beast form and learn to love him for who he is was forced to live in his estate in or_ d _er for him to see the face of love. His turning point came when the girl's father fell ill and he released the girl because it pained him to see her hurt for want of returning home. He let her go knowing that he would die of heartbreak should she not return, thus breaking his curse because he had learnt to see past his own reflection and wants and to care for someone else._

_So there is no true love's kiss?_

_In Sleeping Beauty there is. The princess pricks her finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and falls into a hundred year slumber. A prince appears after the hundred year mark and rescues her by kissing her._

_How is that true love?_

_I don't know. I never liked the story. The storyline never made_ _sense. The princess only sets eyes on the prince once in her entire life and she decides that she's in love with him? It's stupid._

_But the kiss could work?_

_It's the only way I know of to wake a sleeping princess or in your case, prince._

_Oh._

  
_Do I love him?_ Kyungsoo asks himself as he pushes away another stray branch. He barely knows the guy but he remembers the raw pain in Joonmyun's face when he found out that his soul mate had been cursed in the spirit glade. The fact that Joonmyun had cared so much about someone he had never met touched his heart and makes the stone around his heart soften a little more.

He forces his way past a patch of bramble bushes, urgency renewed by a sudden longing to see Joonmyun's face. A furious roar startles him and he stumbles, yelling in pain when a bramble thorn rakes across his face. He hears footsteps thundering towards him followed by the sound of breaking branches. A young man crashes through the undergrowth, dark hair flying, a spooked look on his face. His clothes were torn and shredded in places and he was barefoot. His pale face was streaked with dirt and tears and he looked absolutely terrified. 

He stumbles forward and collapses on to the ground, chest heaving with exertion. Kyungsoo hurries over to the man. "Are you alright?" He drops to his knees beside the trembling body and the man barely lifts his head to look at him. Another roar echoes through the forest and the man scrambles, panic written all over his face. He struggles to his feet but falls back down, knees hitting the mossy ground with a painful thud. Kyungsoo forgets his hands and reaches out to help him but the man rips away from him, terror flashing through his beautiful features. 

He picks himself up and runs, feet seeming to barely touch the ground as he sprints out of the clearing, stumbling ever so often. Kyungsoo blinks when a large shadow falls over him, blocking out what little moonlight the dense leaves of the forest had let in. 

A Black Forest dragon looms over him, dark eyes smoldering. Kyungsoo studies it with no trace of fear. The dragon is considered a small sized one but still towers impressively over Kyungsoo. The dragon snorts and sniffs the air, smoke coming out of its nostrils. Its eyes widen when it notices Kyungsoo staring at it mildly. As Kyungsoo watches in fascination, the jet black scales recede and the impressive wings fold back, revealing tan skin and dark feathery hair. 

The dragon, quite literally a man just out of boyhood, blinks at Kyungsoo with nervous eyes. "Have you seen a boy? He came this way? Caramel brown hair and fair skin?" Kyungsoo shrugs and turns away, ready to go on his way. His skin prickles and he winces as he feels the skin on his upper arms split open. He hasn't got much time left. "Please!" The young man grabs his shoulder just as he is leaving the clearing. "Can't you tell me which way he went? I didn't mean to scare him but he just took off and..." The man is rambling now, fingers closing tightly around Kyungsoo's shoulder. 

Kyungsoo takes a good look at the man. He looks desperate, chocolate hair mussed and falling into his eyes, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. "He went that way." Kyungsoo's heart softens and he points in the direction the boy had gone in and the man looks relieved. "Thank you!" He cries out as he breaks into a sprint, scales slowly reappearing as he runs.

In his sleep, Joonmyun smiles. He is glad that Kyungsoo decided to help the man because he has a feeling in his gut that they were fated to write a story.

Kyungsoo risks a glance at the sky and speeds up his walking. He is sure that he would be able to arrive back home in less than an hour if he ran. He isn't sure how much time Joonmyun has so he breaks into a run, boots thudding heavily on the mossy ground.


	9. Briar Rose

  
Kyungsoo crashes through the trees, feeling the skin on his upper arms split apart as the curse advanced. He breaks through a line of trees and freezes. He stands on a cliff overlooking his family's estate but even from a distance, he can tell that something isn't right. 

The sprawling mansion looks nothing like how it had been before when he left it. Instead the house seems to have aged a hundred years with the gardens overgrown with masses of vines, leaves and trees. Slack jawed, Kyungsoo makes his way down the cliff and approaches the gates of his home, stunned at the transformation.

In his bed, Joonmyun writhes as pain invades his body and briars snake around the bed, thorns pricking him by accident as they climb. His dreams turn to nightmares as he thrashes in pain and fear. The sky darkens and lightning flashes. 

Kyungsoo hurries to the huge metal gates, worry trickling through him. _Am I too late?_ He rattles the iron gates, metal cold, hard and rusted beneath his skin. He shakes them harder, fury rising in him as he thinks of Joonmyun, asleep beyond those gates and helpless to what is happening. He roars and strikes the gates with his fist, the brittle metal crumbling and giving way beneath his furious repeated strikes.

He is faced with what is essentially a forest of briars and thorns, designed to block his entry even to the mansion itself. He lashes out with his claws and grits his teeth against the pain when a thorn sinks into his flesh. Reaching for the short sword that he thanks god he had though to bring with him, he strikes at the briars with the blade of the sword, slicing through the vines and thorns like they were made of butter. 

He forces his way through the thicket, thorns catching on his clothing and skin, drawing blood as he moves through, hacking away at the vines and briars blocking his way. Joonmyun arches with a scream in the bed, nightmares filling his subconsciousness. Sweat beads on his forehead and his face pales even more as he fights the unknown terror. Kyungsoo slashes away a part of the forest and nearly collapses to the floor. He can feel Joonmyun's pain. 

Snarling in fury at the thought of _anyone_ hurting his beloved, he drives the sword point through the earth with all his strength. The sky rumbles and lightning blinds him as it flashes. The forest clears instantaneously. 

Kyungsoo stands at the foot of the tower, covered in mud, grime and blood, panting as he stares. The sky darkens even more as he climbs up the tower, terror rippling through him when he kicks open the door to see the thickets of thorns surrounding Joonmyun. He stares in disbelief. Joonmyun screams in his sleep and that snaps Kyungsoo out of his daze and he strikes at the briars with renewed energy. The vines encase around Joonmyun, wrapping around his wrists and ankles, immobilizing him. He thrashes, as if sensing the danger even in sleep. The thorns dig into his flesh and blood drips onto the covers. 

Kyungsoo slices away the last of the thorns and reaches for the ones wrapped around Joonmyun's wrists. He ignores the biting pain of the thorns and pulls desperately. The rose that Jongdae had placed in Joonmyun's hand glows eerily and Joonmyun stops moving. Kyungsoo freezes. 

He releases the vines and reaches out to lay a hand against Joonmyun's nose. His breath catches when he feels nothing. He checks his chest but there is no rising and falling.   
"No, no, no!" He gasps, sinking his knees. A tear trickles down his face and he presses his face into the duvet in despair. 

He is too late.

He raises his head to stare at Joonmyun's sleeping face. He looks so peaceful now compared to how he had been struggling before. Kyungsoo bites his lip and struggles to contain his tears. He rises to his feet, hands clutching at Joonmyun's hands like a lifeline. Swallowing hard, he leans forward and covers Joonmyun's lips with his own. 


	10. Awakened

  
Joonmyun's eyes flutter and he exhales. Kyungsoo jerks back and stares at him in shock. "Joonmyun?" He speaks quietly, lifting a hand to touch his cheek. Joonmyun stirs and his eyes flutter open. Kyungsoo actually whimpers in relief and falls on his knees. 

"Kyung...soo?" Joonmyun whispers, struggling to sit up. "I thought... I thought I lost you!" Kyungsoo gasps, reaching up to pet Joonmyun's face. Joonmyun blinks at him, slow and _adorable_. Kyungsoo scrambles to his feet and without warning, presses his lips against Joonmyun. Joonmyun gasps and immediately his hands strain against the vines still holding them together at the wrist to try and grab Kyungsoo to pull him closer. They kiss as if each other was the air they needed. They only pull away when Joonmyun yelps against Kyungsoo's lips.

"What's wrong?" Joonmyun does not reply but instead pulls at his hands desperately. "It's digging tighter." He whimpers. The vine around his wrists had pulled tight suddenly and the thorns were causing him to bleed. The vines that had been lying on the bed quietly come to life all of a sudden and attack Joonmyun, curling around his ankles and knees tightly. "Huh, help!" Joonmyun gasps when a vine crawls up his body, stretching for his neck. Kyungsoo fumbles for his sword and knocks the vine away.

The vine tightens and Joonmyun yelps in surprise. Kyungsoo slices and cuts away at the vines but they just keep coming, too fast for him to cut away. Joonmyun struggles and kicks, trying to fight off the rest of the vines.

"This was not supposed to happen." They both look up at the familiar voice and see Jongdae standing in the doorway of the room, hand raised. "Help us!" Kyungsoo gasps as he pries a vine from Joonmyun's neck to prevent it from strangling him. Jongdae frowns in concentration and the plants vaporize, leaving behind only the destruction they have caused. Kyungsoo picks up Joonmyun's injured wrist and kisses the inside gently. "Aw look at you." Jongdae croons, walking over to the bed smirking.

"Shut up." Kyungsoo blushes and refuses to look at Joonmyun. Joonmyun just smiles and pulls him down for a kiss. "I better be invited to the wedding!" Jongdae grins as he waved his hand and the curtain covering the window flies open, allowing light to shine through.

"I'll make sure not to." Kyungsoo growls, holding Joonmyun close. Joonmyun laughs as the mansion starts to restore itself back to its original form. 


	11. Epilogue

Joonmyun cradles Kyungsoo's deformed hands in his own. He brings them up to his lips, eyes never leaving Kyungsoo's. Kyungsoo watches in delight as the fur fades and his claws retract until they are a normal human length. The skin on his hands and arms knit together and smooths out. "Beautiful." Joonmyun whispers, delighting in the flush that crawls up his lover's cheeks. 

The couple kiss as the dense thicket of trees surrounding the mansion fades to nothing, revealing green fields that go on for miles. 

Jongdae smiles, satisfied but his brow furrows when he rethinks what had happened in the tower. The plants had reacted oddly; they were never supposed to come alive after Joonmyun had been awakened. Something terrible has been awakened and Jongdae isn't sure he wants to know what.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was one of my earlier fics. I really like where it was going and I hope you guys enjoy it too!


End file.
